Momento dimenticare
by shamra
Summary: Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça, c'est impossible! Tu le sais bien on est trop différent... Une lettre, une vérité, une résolution...HPDM
1. 1 Momento dimenticare

_Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, c'est impossible ! Tu le sais bien, on est trop différent. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi ça a commencé mais le fait est là. Le fait est que tous les soirs quand ils sont endormis, je quitte la tour des Griffondors sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Tous les soirs je descends. Tous les soirs je vais dormir dans ta chambre, oui parce que monsieur est préfet en chef donc il a le droit à une chambre pour lui tout seul. Et ce n'est pas si mal, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, on est tranquille comme ça. _

_Parce que finalement on ne fait pas que dormir dans cette chambre. Non tous les soirs on couche ensemble. Tous les soirs j'atteints le nirvana dans tes bras, toi aussi d'ailleurs et une fois qu'on a goûté au paradis, on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y retourner. Et pour preuve ça fait un an que ça dure. Un an, ça ne fait pas beaucoup dans une vie tu en conviendras et pourtant c'est la première fois que je connais le bonheur et c'est grâce à toi. Qui aurait pu croire ça ? Pas nous en tout cas. Il y a un an celui qui aurait seulement pensé cette hypothèse se serait retrouvé à St Mangouste pour troubles mentaux aggravés. _

_Mais voilà c'était il y a un an. Qui sait où sont passées les sept années de haine que nous avons si bien entretenues ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Toujours est il qu'il y a un an dans cette salle de classe vide tout a changé entre nous. On y était venu pour se battre, pour passer nos nerfs sur quelque chose, quelqu'un, en l'occurrence nous, toi, moi. Mais ce n'est pas ton poing qui m'a frappé en plein sur la figure, c'est ton baiser qui m'a frappé en plein cœur._

_Une histoire de sexe, voilà ce qu'on disait mais est qu'une histoire de sexe te rendrait jaloux au point d'aller casser la gueule à Dean parce qu'il m'avait simplement passé une main ? Est-ce qu'une histoire de sexe me ferait sécher les cours juste pour avoir le bonheur de me retrouver dans tes bras pendant quelques heures ? Est-ce qu'une histoire de sexe pourrait se faire se rapprocher deux personnes complètement différentes, qui n'ont quasiment rien en commun, le jour et la nuit, la lumière et les ténèbres ? Je ne crois pas et c'est ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui c'est si dur et que j'ai si mal. _

_Hier il y a eu une bataille, une bataille comme il y en a déjà eu et comme il y en aura encore jusqu'à ce que la prophétie s'accomplisse. Une bataille pendant laquelle j'ai reçu la vérité de plein fouet. Une bataille pendant laquelle nous n'étions pas l'un à côté de l'autre mais l'un en face de l'autre. Et bien que l'on n'ait pas eu à se battre l'un contre l'autre, je me suis bien rendu compte de la stérilité de notre relation. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je me dois d'en finir. Oui il est vrai que je pourrai me montrer égoïste, nous pourrions quitter ce monde gangrené et partir loin, tout les deux, rien que nous, loin de tous, loin d'eux et nous pourrions vivre heureux. _

_Je pourrait peut être avoir enfin la vie que j'ai toujours voulu, celle que je n'ai jamais eu, celle que l'on m'a volé…celle que je n'aurais jamais car même en étant le plus égoïste du monde je ne pourrais pas sacrifier des millions de vies innocentes pour mon bonheur. J'ai cette foutue conscience qui m'empoisonnerait la vie de remords et le bonheur dont j'avais rêvé ne seras plus. Et puis d'un côté le marché est raisonnable non ? Une vie contre un million d'autres…si j'y arrive bien sûr, ce dont je doute…Mais pour cela je dois mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, je ne dois pas avoir la moindre faiblesse et malheureusement tu en es une. C'est vrai c'est injuste mais ma vie n'a jamais été juste et ne le sera jamais._

_Alors je dois le faire, pour que la prophétie puisse s'accomplir il faut que je le fasse. J'espère que tu comprendras, j'espère que tu me pardonneras car moi je ne le peux pas. Je ne peux pas excuser ce que je vais faire alors j'espère que toi tu le pourras, pour nous deux, pour moi. Je sais que c'est lâche, je suis un lâche de toute façon, comment ne le serais je pas alors que je laisse ma vie se faire dicter par une simple prophétie, alors que je n'ai pas le courage de me prendre en main et de faire ce que j'ai envie. C'est tellement plus facile d'obéir à quelque chose et de se dire qu'on n'a pas le choix, que c'est la fatalité, le destin, mais on a toujours le choix, il suffit de le vouloir. Peut être que je n'ai donc pas assez de volonté. Pardonne moi je t'en prie, pardonne moi d'être aussi faible. Pardonne moi pour ce que je vais faire. Pardonne moi de t'avoir aimé plus que tout._

_Quand tu liras ceci il sera sûrement trop tard, alors je te demande de ne pas t'apitoyer, tu es si jeune, tu as encore toute la vie devant toi et elle n'attend que toi alors ne t'attarde pas sur une chimère, sur ce rêve aussi beau soit il. Prends ta vie en main comme je n'ai pas pu…su le faire, fais le pour toi, pour nous. Vie…pour toi, pour nous, pour moi, sans moi. Oublis tout ce qui a pu être nous, oublis toutes ces nuits où l'on s'aimait à perdre haleine, oublis toutes ces nuits où l'on dormait entrelacés si fort par peur de se perdre, oublis ces fou rires que nous avons eu, oublis mes bras qui te berçaient quand tu étais triste, oublis tout comme moi je vais oublier. _

_Mais avant que tu ne m'oublis complètement sache une chose : je t'aime Dray, je t'aime de tout mon corps, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et je n'aimerai que toi jusqu'à la fin. Tu as été le feu qui a fait brûlé mon corps, tu as été le soleil qui a réchauffé mon cœur, tu as été l'ange qui a volé mon âme et elle sera à toi pour toujours. Ne pleure pas mon ange, mon amour. Tiens bon et ne m'en veux pas. Je t'aime Dray. Adieu._

_Harry James Potter._

Ça y est j'ai finis cette lettre, il m'en a coûté mais je l'ai terminé, on la trouvera à côté de mon corps avec un 'Drago Malefoy' marqué sur l'enveloppe. Certains seront étonnés, d'accord tous sauf un seront étonnés mais peu m'importe maintenant. Je la pose précautionneusement à ma droite, bien en vue. Je regarde une dernière fois le ciel qui étincelle de milliers d'étoiles, plus jamais elles ne seront aussi belles sans toi. La lune illumine le lac et donne au paysage un air féerique qui me laisse amer car plus jamais je ne contemplerai ceci avec toi.

Merlin je me souviens encore de ta silhouette sous les rayons de la lune, tu étais si beau, tu me regardais en souriant et tu avais plus que jamais l'air d'un ange, mon ange…Il faut que j'arrête de penser sinon je ne vais jamais le faire alors je lève ma baguette et la pointe sur moi. Je ferme les yeux et ton visage m'apparaît une dernière fois, des larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues creusant des sillons de peine. Puis je murmure le sort…


	2. 2 Epilogue Momento dimenticare

Je me réveille, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux mais les referme immédiatement. J'ai été ébloui. Laissant le temps à mes yeux de s'habituer, je les ouvre enfin, tout est blanc autour de moi, les murs, les draps dans lesquels je suis couché, sans compter la lumière vive qui n'arrange rien, j'en conclu que je me trouve à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi ? Je remarque finalement qu'il y a quelqu'un à côté de moi. Il me sourit comme s'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Instinctivement je réponds à son sourire.

Pourtant je vois des traces de larmes sur son visage. Pourquoi ? Il me demande comment je vais, je réponds bien je crois. Nous discutons cinq minutes de tout et de rien mais finalement je lui pose la question qui me taraude l'esprit depuis tout à l'heure. Son sourire se fane aussitôt et ses larmes recommencent de couler de ses yeux gris comme une mer de désespoir. Il se lève et part presque en courant en faisant voler ses cheveux blonds et au moment où il quitte la pièce je vois qu'il tien une enveloppe. Je suis triste, je ne vois pas pourquoi il est partit fâché, après tout je lui ai juste demandé qui il était…


End file.
